Forgetting Carly Shay
by beautifulweather
Summary: They say you will never truly appreciate what you have until you lose it. Will it be the same for Freddie and Carly? total creddie
1. the goldfish in the sea

Hey everyone! This is my first shot at writing iCarly fiction. I used to write for another fandom but that was a looong long time ago LOL. So anyway, I hope you'll like this one! Have a good read!

And please visit creddiefans_dot_2ya_dot_com ok?

-------------------------

_Freddie's POV_

Life is all about defining moments. Like when I took my first step and mom already had her Polaroid ready on a tripod. When I said my first word, she was lucky to press the red button on our tape recorder. When I got my 9th flu shot, I didn't feel a thing because after 36 different shots, I was already immune to pain. Then there was my 4th grade Halloween party when I snagged the best in costume award. I looked monstrous with my sea creature outfit that my mom made. But she was so proud that she showed my Halloween pictures to everyone in the Bushwell Plaza. And then there's Carly Shay. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And every single day I see her, every moment spent with her, every proclamation of love and every heart breaking rejection had its solid impact on my being. Everything about my life, so to say, is a golden Kodak moment.

Except today.

I was on my way home with a smoothie in hand when I saw something on my peripheral vision. I turned my head just in time to see Carly plant a big one on Shane. Yes, _the_ Shane that once got in the middle of Carly's friendship with Sam. Apparently, he was back in our lives. And not just as my good old friend, but as something more to Carly. Yes, _the _Carly Shay that I dream of marrying one day. Well at least after the death of her first husband. When Griffin left, I thought everything would be ok and Carly would soon realize that she doesn't need a bad boy, especially one with an addiction to peewee babies. Well she did realize that though because she's now with Shane. But I pictured her realization to be based on me, not my friend.

You see, just a couple of weeks ago, I was with Carly and Sam and we were having a grand time despite Sam's growing insults and restrained criminal acts directed to me. We were enjoying a good old smoothie and laughing at something Ms. Briggs said in the hallway when Carly suddenly said something so out of the blue that I nearly choked on my smoothie.

_"I'm over the whole dating thing"_

_"What?!" Sam said, literally choking._

_"I'm never dating again until I'm 20"_

_"Freddie did you put something on her smoothie?" Sam said, grabbing the front of my shirt in an attempt to murder me if I said yes._

_"What? No!" I said, trying to free myself._

_"Stop! Sam, I'm pretty sure he didn't use a magic potion on me so please let go of him" Carly said, saving my life once again from this blonde woman's barbaric ways._

_"Thank you Carly" I said, straightening out my shirt._

_"So what's with all this __I'm not dating anymore thing?" Sam asked, taking a sip of her smoothie._

_"I don't know, I just think its best to focus on school and icarly for now. Plus, my brother really needs me." Carly said, chuckling at the thought of Spencer always screwing things up._

_Sam got up and went to stand behind Carly. "I don't know Carls, i still think you need to re-consider things. Call me when you're done with that" she said, giving a Carly a pat on the shoulder. "and i need to go home and feed my mom. See ya guys later!" she said, leaving with her trusty back pack._

_I didn't know what to tell Carly. Am I happy that she's not dating till she's 20? that means i have plenty more time to buff up and be more attractive. But that also means I have to wait another 4 years to get her attention. Am I mad or disappointed that she suddenly decided not to date till she's 20? Maybe? Does that mean I can't invite her to prom? Is she even going?_

_Not knowing what to say exactly, I said the first thing that came to mind "So... are you still going to prom?"_

_She looked at me like I was in a different universe but she smiled nonetheless "I guess"_

And now she's dating someone. She's not even 20 yet! Unless she's been lying to us all this time. Which would make sense because she has so much class and sophistication for a girl her age. Unlike Sam Puckett who I would believe is a typical 16 year old girl... in juvie. Oh what am I saying?! Carly isn't 20 yet so she should not be dating!

So now I have a banana smoothie stain on my right sneaker and my mom is totally freaked out by it. She thought someone tried to harass me or pushed me or planned an evil plot against me that led to the yellow stain in my sneakers. I told her I just accidentally dropped my smoothie and that was it. Of course she didn't believe me. One of the worst things about my mom is that when I'm having a really bad day, she makes it even worse. So I decided to make an excuse about planning stuff for icarly and left. As luck would have it, the moment I stepped out of our front door, Carly appeared in the hallway.

"Hey Freddie" she said, beaming from ear to ear.

I gave her a faint smile and a small wave.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, stepping a little closer to me.

"It's nothing, just had a rough day" I said, hoping she would just let it go.

"Are you ok? You wanna grab a smoothie and talk about it?" she asked, sounding a little concerned.

"I'm ok, don't worry about it. So how's your day?" I asked, wanting to change the subject. I didn't realize that she might just answer me with the cold hard truth. And I do NOT want to break down in front of Carly Shay. Not ever.

She smiled knowingly and said "Good. Extremely good! Hey have you seen Sam?"

I shook my head "No, why?"

"I just wanna talk to her about something. Anyway, where are you going?"

"Out for a walk. My mom's killing me." I said, pointing my thumb at our front door.

She laughed "yeah she can be difficult. Hey, you need company?"

I was about to answer when we heard a bang coming from inside Carly's apartment followed by a loud thud.

I smiled "Nah its ok. Looks like Spencer needs you anyway. I'll see you later Carly"

"Ok. Call if you need anything. See ya!" she said as she closed their front door and proceeded with lecturing Spencer.

I sighed and turned to leave, ready for a good walk.

------------------------------

A wise man once told me that if a Goldfish leaves you, there is plenty more in the sea. That man happens to be Carly's older brother, Spencer. He can be a pain in Carly's you-know-where but he's a good guy. And now, as I walk along the friendly streets of Seattle, Spencer's wise words keep running in my head. They are so busy running that I accidentally bumped into another person. But thanks to our weekly Yoga class that my mom signed up for us to do, I have excellent reflexes and I caught her before she fell. Yes, I bumped into a girl. An attractive one, might I add. She smiled and thanked me as I slowly let go of her.

"I'm Alex" she said, extending her hand.

I accepted "I'm Freddie"

"It's nice to meet you Freddie and thanks for saving me. Sorry I bumped into you, I wasn't really looking. I was busy checking out the stores." she said, slightly blushing.

I smiled and assumed the Freddie pose with my thumb tucked in my jean pocket. "It's ok. I guess we were both busy looking at other directions. I'm sorry too"

"Hey do you go to Ridgeway? ... wait, you're Freddie from icarly right?" she asked with an amused expression in her face.

I chuckled at the familiarity. I never thought of myself as _that_ famous yet that people I bump into would immediately recognize me. "Yeah, so you watch the show?"

"Who doesn't?" she said, chuckling at her own amusement.

And then I heard Spencer's wise words coming back. He may not be the smartest guy in the universe and at a time like this, his words are the least I should be thinking of but I just couldn't help it.

"Hey, you wanna grab a smoothie or something?" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

She smiled shyly, "Sure"

I smiled in return and we walked side by side on our way to the Groovy Smoothie. I guess Spencer's wise words aren't so bad after all.

-------------------------------

"Where have you been Fredward?!" Sam asked, punching my right arm.

"Ow! What's the matter with you Puckett? I just went to grab a bite" I said as I sat down the Shay's beloved couch.

"We've been waiting for you for like 3 minutes now!" she replied, flopping down the bean bag near the center table.

I turned my head to look at her "Really Sam? 3 minutes? Imagine our delight when we waited for you the other day and you showed up an hour and a half late."

"You really wanna go there Benson?" she retaliated, ready to put up a fight. As usual.

And then we heard the loud, irritating sound of the blow horn. "Ok, ok, we'll stop" I said, covering my ears with my hands.

"Good. Now scooch" Carly said, nudging my right knee. I moved and she sat beside me with a bowl of popcorn. She grabbed the remote and turned on the television. "Now let's watch some good stuff"

"So Freddison, Gibby told me he saw you at the theater last night. He said you were with some girl. My mind automatically started working on a number of insults because I thought you went to see Ponyo with your mom. But he said you saw Evil Dead 2 and there is no way Mrs. B is taking you to the movies to see that." Sam said, taking a sip of her peppy cola.

"Yes she would!" I argued, mentally cursing Gibby for telling Sam. Of all people.

"No she wouldn't"

"Ok you're right" I said, hoping and praying that Sam would just forget about Gibby's i-spying skills and just start talking about her favorite subject, the 3 letter word HAM.

"So who's the unlucky girl?" but of course she didn't.

I rolled my eyes, not knowing what to say or how to answer.

It's been two weeks. Two interesting, amazing weeks. Alex and I met each other exactly 14 days from today. We hung out every day after school. We had a lot of fun together. We weren't exactly anything at the moment other than good friends. We just enjoyed each other's company. I just haven't told Carly and Sam about her yet. I don't intend to keep her from them but I just didn't know how to tell them and I really didn't see it as a huge deal. It certainly wasn't this difficult with Valerie because they already knew about her beforehand and I still haven't reached puberty then so it wasn't all that embarrassing. Why did everything suddenly became complicated when it's not? I mean Alex and I were just hanging out. Right?

"Yo Freddork! Who's the girl?"

"Are you dating someone Freddie?" Carly asked, pulling me away from my thoughts.

I shook my head "No, I'm not. She's just a girl I met and we were just hanging out"

"That's called dating Fredward" Sam said, throwing a piece of popcorn in my direction.

"I told you, I'm not dating her. We don't kiss or anything-"

"Ok stop!" Sam said, raising her hand. "If you're going to talk about your physical activities, might as well shut up"

"I'm not! There is no physical activity going on!" I said, feeling my cheeks burn up.

"Good because there is not enough sanitizer in this world to keep her germ free"

"Hey! You're not even-" and before I could finish my defense, the loud blow horn was heard once again.

"Freddie, do you like her?" Carly asked, with a serious tone in her voice.

I couldn't answer her. I just couldn't. "Maybe" but I did.

"Ok" she said, setting the blow horn on the table.

"Ok?"

"Ok" she smiled "I'm glad you're starting to hang out with someone."

I smiled back, a genuine smile. "Thanks Carly. But I'm still going to be your second husband ok?" I joked.

She laughed and patted my right knee. "Of course!"

--------------------------

so there you have it! what do you think? potential? r&r ok? :)


	2. freddie's question

**wow thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like it so far. i sincerely appreciate it. didn't think i would get as many in such a short period of time. thank you :)**

**here's the second chappie. enjoy the read :)**

**-------------------------------**

I'm a smart kid. I know the answer to _who came first, the chicken or the egg?_ And I have a logical explanation as to why I believe the Chicken came first. But let's save that for another day. I can solve an equation in less than 4 seconds. I am a certified member of 14 clubs in school, 2 of which I Founded. I can tell you which element has the highest proton count. And I have a hard drive full of study material with 2 gigs worth of scanned kindergarten art to go with it. I'm a straight A student and I can answer any question you throw at me. But I seem to be having difficulty answering one particular question.

_Why can't I forget Carly Shay?_

Seriously. I've tried dating other girls. Well not really, cause there's only few of them interested in me. Thanks to Sam's unwavering dedication to embarrass me whenever were in close proximity. Which reminds me, _why am I still friends with her?_ Let's add that to my unanswered questions shall we? Oh wait! She's Carly's best friend, that's why. And that leaves me with the same unanswered question.

I am currently sitting here in this well cushioned seat at Galini's Pie shop where I took Alex after school. Can you believe she has never tasted Galini's coconut cream pie? What a waste of human life! So I decided to take her here for a heavenly meal. After her first bite, she was more than thankful that I brought her. Job well done Freddie. We finished our first serving and ordered another. As we wait for our second round of pie, she excused herself and said she needed to use the washroom. And so I sit here thinking about that one particular question I still don't know the answer to.

I should not be thinking about Carly, especially not at a time like this. I am with another teenage girl whose name is far from Carly. And she's great! She loves the pie and we have fun hanging out. But I just can't seem to forget about her. _Why can't I forget Carly Shay?_

If anyone out there knows the answer to that, please call me. Right away!

*riiing* oh great, sarcasm at its finest.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hey Freddie, It's Carly" oh the irony.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Not much… hey listen, you know Shane right?"

I smiled knowingly. I bet you 5 dollars she's going to ask me more about him. Either that or she'll finally break the silence and tell me that they're dating. Because she still hasn't told me.

"Yeah, what's up with him?" I asked, trying not to sound too obvious about what I know.

"Ok this might sound weird but I promise I'll tell you all about it later. What's his favorite color?" she asked, rushing the last few words that came out of her mouth.

"Blue, why?" I asked, knowing she wouldn't give me an answer until we _talk about it_ later.

"Thanks Freddie! Bye!"

And that was it. I knew she wouldn't answer. Doesn't matter, I know why already.

-----------------------------

"Hey Spencer! Is Carly home?" Sam asked, closing the door behind her.

"Not yet. She said she was gonna meet up with someone. Wait, you're not that someone are you? Because you are totally late. She left like an hour ago" Spencer said, tinkering with his banjo.

"Nope! Might be Freddie" Sam said, walking towards the kitchen.

"Did I hear my name?" I asked, as I entered the Shay's humble household.

"Yep. I was just telling Spencer how I stole your ten bucks the other day" Sam said, closing the fridge and hopping on the kitchen counter. "by the way Spence, you need to do some grocery shopping soon"

"Always a pleasure to hear that from you Sam" Spencer said, getting up from the couch. "How bout I go now and you kids wait for Carly, ok?"

"Ok. Bye Spencer!" I said, waving goodbye to my future brother-in-law.

Just as soon as he left, Carly came. "Hey, I just saw Spencer and he said he was gonna do some grocery shopping. Sam?"

"I swear I didn't tell him to" Sam said, hopping off the kitchen counter.

Carly laughed and just shook her head. And then she looked dead serious with a hint of nervousness. I knew right away what she was going to say.

"We need to talk" she said, motioning for us to sit on the couch.

Sam and I approached the living room and sat on both ends. Carly remained standing across from where we were seated. She looked worried and didn't know what to say or how to start. Of course I understood why.

"I'm dating" she blurted out.

Sam immediately got up from the couch and gave Carly one of those best friend hugs.

"Congratulations Carls! I knew you'd do the right thing" she said, referring to Carly's ex-promise that she will not date till she's 20.

Carly laughed and hugged her back "Thanks Sam. And thanks for telling me to re-consider"

"No problemo. So who's the lucky dude?" Sam asked, pulling away from their shared hug.

"Oh you know…" Carly stalled, not knowing how to tell Sam.

"Is it Shane?" I asked, standing up from the couch.

Carly's face paled. I guess she didn't know how to say I was right.

"You're dating Shane? As in _the_ Shane?" Sam asked, looking quite shocked at the quasi-revelation.

Carly didn't know what else to say so she smiled and simply said "Um, yes?"

And then a loud shriek was heard. Yes, that was Sam.

"Oh my goodness I am so happy for you Carls" she said, hugging her best friend once more.

To say that I looked startled at Sam's reaction is a bit of an understatement. I stood there, half-expecting that Sam would react violently or at least in a displeased manner. Not that I actually want that to happen, of course I don't. But knowing what went on during the inglorious days of Shane in our lives, I would've expected a slightly different reaction.

Carly hugged her back, having the same expression as I did. But happy and pleased at Sam's reaction nonetheless. And that leaves me. I didn't know what to do. Should I look happy for Carly? Or should I just politely excuse myself so I would not have to suffer an hour of girl talk about Shane?

"Freddie?" Carly asked, putting me back on track.

She had this expectant look on her face like what I would say actually matters. I can't let her down.

I smiled "I'm happy for you Carly"

She beamed and jumped on me. I was shocked but in a good way. I mean despite my reluctance to say it, I would gladly repeat that phrase over and over and over again if I could get a hug every time I do it.

I hugged her back "I really am happy" I said, referring to the hug more than what I actually felt towards her revelation.

------------------------

Another week has passed and I couldn't be happier that my relationship with Alex was actually getting better. As I stand here in the hallway waiting for her, I saw Carly approach her locker. I decided to stay where I was and pretend I didn't see her to avoid another "Shane talk".

"Hey Freddie" but of course, she saw me.

I smiled "Oh hey Carly"

"So what are you doing here, standing in the hallway?" she asked as she came closer to where I was.

"Oh you know, just loitering" I replied, swinging my hands.

Carly laughed "You're not really known for loitering Freddie, so what's up?" and again she caught me. I just wish she caught me in a different way, something that involved kissing in the end. But of course my dreams can only take me as far as they can reach.

"I'm waiting for Alex" I said, giving in.

"Oh, are you guys going out today?" she asked.

"Yeah, I took her once to Galini's and she loved it. Were going again today" I said, seeming a bit too excited.

"really? I'm glad she liked it. I took Shane there the other day and it turns out he's allergic to pie." She said, looking a bit disappointed "I mean, what does he live for?"

"Awe! What is life without Galini's pie?" I exaggerated, bringing my arms up for emphasis.

"Oh Freddie, we truly are the only ones who understand" she said, placing a hand on my right shoulder.

I smiled "Yeah"

And then our precious moment was interrupted by a light tap on my other shoulder.

"Hey Freddie" it was Alex standing behind me with her books in hand.

"Hey Alex, oh by the way this is Carly" I said, beginning the needed introduction.

Carly extended her hand and shook Alex's "It's very nice to meet you Carly. I've heard a lot about you from Freddie and I watch your show too"

Carly smiled and thanked Alex "It's nice to finally meet you too"

"hey, let me carry those for you" I said, taking Alex's books.

She blushed and thanked me. I smiled in response and turned my attention to Carly who seem to be studying us from where she was standing.

"Hey you wanna come with us?" I asked.

She shook her head and smiled "Nah its ok, you guys go ahead. Enjoy Galini's!"

"Thanks! I'll see you later?" I said as I waved goodbye to the girl of my dreams and ushered the soon to be another one towards the school exit.

I can't believe how things turned out to be. If this happened a couple of weeks ago and I hadn't met Alex, I would probably leave the school fuming with just the mention of Shane.

Surprisingly, I'm ok. I didn't throw a hissy fit or anything of that sort. I didn't feel all that disappointed when Carly turned down my offer to join us. And most of all, I feel good about going out with Alex again today. Isn't that weird? Or maybe it's just plain obvious that I'm starting to come up with an explanation to my unanswered question.

-------------------------------

**so carly meets alex. then what?**

**where's the creddie?**

**is shane ever going to make an appearance?**

**so many unanswered questions... hopefully they will all be somewhat answered in the following chapter. which i will post soon :)**

**thanks again everyone and r&r ok? :)**


	3. pros and cons

_Carly's POV_

Twenty seven times. I keep repeating the stupid ship name in my head for twenty seven times now. _Carly and Shane. Shane and Carly. _ _Sharly? Cane? _

I shouldn't be thinking about it but I am and I can't help it. No matter how many times I say it, I just can't bring myself to think that it's a perfect fit. What's wrong with me? I mean I can think of a lot of reasons why I think we match. We're both attractive, we're both smart, he loves the tech stuff and I love his techno babble, we both love a good meal, and we enjoy each other's company. I love his eyes and the way he looks at me. I like that his hands are soft and I love that he's super taller than me.

On the other hand, I love pie and he's allergic to it. I think spaghetti tacos is the real food of the Gods and he thinks peanut butter pasta is the shiz. I love that his hands are so soft but they can be really sweaty sometimes. I'm glad he doesn't collect peewee babies though and go to conventions and stuff but he does have a huge Galaxy Wars collection. I mean Spencer and Freddie are big fans too but they don't have a life size replica of Nug Nug in the middle of the living room. Don't get me wrong, I like Shane but sometimes I find myself forcing a laugh when he cracks a joke. And he smells like Randy Jackson.

_Oh what am I saying? I like Shane! That's what matters right? Right. _

"Wrong" Shane said, interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" I asked, watching him sit right across the table from me.

"This is all wrong" he said, setting our food on the table.

"What is?"

"This" he pointed at the crisscut fries. Actually, they look perfectly fine to me. Well fried with a crispy texture. It's still our same old favorite. What could possibly be wrong with it?

"What's wrong with it?" I asked, making sure that I was looking at whatever he was pointing at just to make sure he really meant the fries.

He grabbed a piece of crisscut. He took a bite and made this really weird face. "It's awful" he said, abandoning the rest of the piece "they should just stick to regular fries"

I dramatically dropped by jaw. Are you kidding me? "Please tell me you're joking"

He shook his head "I'm not. I'm just a not a big fan of crisscut"

"How can you be a big fan of Galaxy Wars and not crisscut fries?" I asked, wanting to punch him in the arm as hard as Sam could.

He looked at me like I was the crazy one here and said "I don't get it"

I took a really deep breath and tried to force a smile "never mind. Let's just finish this so you can take me home"

He smiled back and for a second there I thought we were going to be okay and all this talk about fries will be long forgotten. Who knows, we might even stay here for longer once we start with the _getting to know each other better_ part.

"Yeah, we better finish up. I also have to catch the new episode of Galaxy Wars on HD"

And I was wrong. Indeed I was, in so many ways.

------------------

"Hey kiddo! How was your date?" Spencer asked, opening the door for me.

"Terrible" I replied, throwing my coat and purse on the couch.

"What do you mean terrible? I was just on the phone with you an hour ago and you said you might be home late because you'll catch a movie with Shane" he said, sitting beside me on the couch.

"Yeah but-"

"Ooh did you guys see Galaxy Chronicles in 3D? I really want to go see that movie! Was it good? Wait, isn't it a little too early for you to be home? I think that movie was like 2 hours long and-"

"Spencer!"

"What?"

"We didn't go to the movies. We didn't watch Galaxy Chronicles in 3D. And I don't really know if its 2 hours long!" I huffed.

He folded his arms across his chest "So that explains why you're home early. What happened?"

I looked down, thinking of other ways to explain the situation. I couldn't come up with a logical answer so I decided to tell my brother what was really going on in my head. "I think it's all wrong"

"What is?"

"This whole thing with Shane. This afternoon while he was buying our food, I started thinking of reasons why I think we're a good pair" I said, playing with the hem of my shirt "I did come up with a lot of good ones though but then I started thinking of the bad stuff too like how he's allergic to pie and stuff. Then I started making this mental list of the pros and cons but I really didn't mean to."

Spencer wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulder and I scooted closer to my only brother. "That's actually a normal thing to do when you're dating someone. You want to know if you're a good fit. Of course you can't really have a lot of similarities otherwise you will never truly appreciate the other side. And it's going to be really boring. So it's normal to have differences."

I smiled. Trust my brother to be exceptionally wise at a time like this. Maybe he's right. Maybe it's time that I eat peanut butter pasta and try to appreciate its goodness. Maybe I should start watching Galaxy Wars with Shane and see if I like it. That way, I can also help myself tolerate Spencer and Freddie's addiction. Maybe it's about time I do stuff for Shane and try to make things work.

------------------

"Hey Carly, have you seen Alex?" Freddie asked, approaching my locker.

"Nope, why? Are you guys going somewhere?" I asked, stuffing some of my books inside the metal cage.

"Yeah, we're supposed to hang out today. I guess she got caught up in Ms. Brigg's class again."

I smiled. I think Freddie and Alex make a really good pair. They both love Pie, they're both smart, and judging by how much time they spend with each other almost every day, I can tell they're having a blast. "Shane's in the same class and I'm actually waiting for him too"

"I guess we can wait together then" he said, walking towards the bench near my locker. He took a seat and I followed.

"So how are things with Alex?" I asked, sitting right beside him.

"Good... Real good actually, thanks for asking. How about you and Shane?"

I smiled "About to get better… I hope"

"Why what's wrong?" he asked, moving a little closer.

"Nothing really. I was just being overdramatic and made this mental list of the pros and cons of dating Shane. I had a lot of pros actually but the cons was a longer list." I said, looking down. I felt kind of embarrassed to tell Freddie about my list but I was hoping he'd understand.

He grabbed my right hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Freddie's got really soft hands and they're not sweaty at all. I smiled, feeling my cheeks burn.

"That's perfectly normal so don't worry about it. I have my list too but I'm trying to think of ways to move the cons to my pros. It actually helps your relationship because it makes you appreciate both sides. I think you should give it a try."

"You really think so?" I asked, now focusing my gaze on our hands.

"I know so" he assured.

He gently let go of my hand and I suddenly had this weird feeling that it should stay there. Maybe it was the comforting feel of his gentle squeeze. It made me feel better knowing that someone understands how I feel.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Funny, Spencer said the same thing"

He smiled back "I guess great minds think alike huh?"

I laughed heartily, suddenly feeling less pressured than I was a moment ago. "I'm really surprised that you and my brother are always on the same page when it comes to this kind of stuff"

He made his signature eyebrow move which is one of the many things I secretly love about Freddie. "Are you surprised in a good way or a bad way?" he asked.

"Definitely in a good way"

Let's add that comforting side of Freddie in the things I love about him list, shall we?

------------------

**AN**

**So there you have it! Sorry if it took quite some time for me to upload this. I was just having a really rough time in the last couple of weeks. I do promise to update soon this time though. ******

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews ******

**To iwritefics, thanks for the awesome advice. As you can see, I used Carly's POV in this one and I will continue with the Carly/Freddie POV exchange in the following chapters.**

**Next Chapter … we'll have the infamous "Please? For me?" line with a twist.**

**Thanks again everybody. r&r ok? ******


End file.
